Memorias de Panem
by Paulys
Summary: Tributos, mentores, vencedores,... Todos tienen memorias que compartir.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

– _Florecilla, bella florecilla, ¡ven aquí!_ –La niña escalaba, cada vez más frenética ante la voz del monstruo que la perseguía. Llegó a la cima, más que sofocada ,cuando lo vio, un pequeño conejo blanco cuyas caricias le hicieron caer frente a una flor con los pétalos más coloridos que había visto nunca. La flor de la memoria, así la llamaban en su distrito, lo mismo que pretendo mostrar en este nuevo fic. Memorias al azar de personas cuya **condición** les distingue de las demás en Panem, tributos perdidos, vencedores **carismáticos** o no, quiénes sean en base a un pequeño juego, un número, unas pocas palabras, y, o, una imagen al azar por cada relato.

* * *

palabras al azar: condición, carismático. Imagen inspiradora: la flor de la portada. Iré actualizando según me venga el aburrimiento y, o, la inspiración :D


	2. La rosa del destino

_Gloss Shine: 19 años, vencedor de los Sexagésimo terceros juegos del hambre._

Cuando el avox parte, dejándome ante la puerta, señalada con un 22, bajo la mirada a la rosa de mi solapa, la misma que mi hermana tiró recién, cuando, antes de que partiese a la arena, decidí contarle la verdad.

Porque no soportaba la idea de que muriese sin que tuviese tiempo de decirle todas las palabras, que deseé pronunciar desde que escuché su nombre en la cosecha de los Sexagésimo Cuartos Juegos del hambre.

Y advertí que, tal como temía, aquel accesorio que le ofreció el agente de la paz, poco después de que ella saliese de la academia la tarde anterior, era algo más que una de las múltiples muestras de amor que ella recibía por ser la mujer más hermosa de mi distrito.

Si es que lo sabía, nunca debí negarme.

Pero, ¿qué podía pensar de las consecuencias? Con dieciocho años me había presentado voluntario, decidido acudir a una arena para ser famoso, admirado y deseado al salir. Creyendo que, como decían en la academia, ser vencedor me proporcionaría todo lo que desease. No me importaba matar gente, los juegos del hambre eran algo dispuesto ya desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento, no por no participar iban a dejar de hacerse y, ya que estaban allí, podía sacarle provecho. Siempre fui un chico común en mi distrito, bello supongo, no lo sé, todos los elogios eran para mi hermana, desde que cumplió los quince y jugaba como una vencedora sin serlo. No es que me importase, pero la falta de fama sí.

Quería ser adorado y lo conseguí. No advertí que todo aquello tenía un precio, que cuando el presidente me llamó hablándome de un hombre que ansiaba pasar una noche conmigo, aquello era un orden, no, una oferta. Simplemente perdí los nervios, yo había elegido todo esto, firmado la **hoja** de permiso para el examen de voluntarios, superado con éxito todas las pruebas para luego matar a todos los que pudiese en la arena. Creía que después de aquello, tenía derecho a, al menos, decidir con cual de todos mis admiradores desposarme.

Y, sin embargo, no es así. El presidente rió a carcajadas cuando, con todo mi orgullo de vencedor, le contesté algo similar.

 **.**

 _–Vosotros, los voluntarios, sois los peores, ¿sabéis?_ – Recuerdo que me dijo. – _Los juegos son un castigo, no, un_ _ **intercambio**_ _. No deberíais siquiera existir, pero hay que admitir que nos sois bastante útiles._ – A cada palabra que decía sentía más ansias de ir allí a administrarle un par de golpes, nos trataba como si fuéramos todo menos personas. – _¿Estás seguro de que es tu última palabra?_

– _Sí._

Y, directamente, colgué, ignorando la mirada de desconcierto de mi hermana, menos las acusaciones de mi madre. No me entendían, nunca nadie lo hizo con mis ansias de salir del distrito, menos lo iban a hacer ahora. Cuando mi padre murió, poco después, mi madre se volvió irritable y acusatoria, yo, harto, la eché de mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores. Al fin y al cabo, era mayor de edad, podía vivir solo con Cashmere, la persona a la que más quería.

 **.**

Aquella cuya vida depende del camino que tome a partir de ahora...

Suelto un suspiro, llamando a la puerta para luego ser recibido por aquel hombre, encargado del **puesto de control** de los juegos, intentando recordar las lecciones de la única acompañante que conozco, Dalila Marín, la cual me propuso esto.

– _Tú solo intentalo._ – Recuerdo que me dijo. – _Al fin y al cabo es por su culpa que ella está allí, porque, otra vez, te negaste a pasar la noche con él, y ahora es el vigilante_ _jefe. P_ _odrías sacarle provecho. En eso consiste esto en realidad, ellos se benefician de ti y tú, a cambio, obtienes lo que más deseas. Si quieres hasta te puedo enseñar cómo encadilarlo._

Cómo encadilarlo...

– Bonito accesorio. – Dice él, acariciando la flor, y yo debo ignorar el escalofrío que me produce pensar que, en poco tiempo, aquello no será lo único de mí que acaricie. – La rosa del destino. Me alegro de que al fin aceptaras mi oferta, Gloss, ya verás como no te arrepentirás. – Río ligeramente, encargándome de **iluminar** todo con mi presencia, al igual que lo hice con la gimnasia en mi Gira de la Victoria. En eso tiene parte de razón.

No me arrepentiré de nada en el momento en que mi hermana obtenga la corona de vencedora, lo que más deseo, tal como dijo Dalila.

* * *

 **.**

 **Explicaciones:** 22 era el número de la habitación de la pensión donde me alojaba en Santiago cuando se me ocurrió este proyecto, (que iniciaría con este relato hasta que advertí que era mejor darle una original sipnosis antes), las palabras señaladas provienen de la una página de esas de random que me pasó una amiga, al igual que en el anterior. El título, simplemente pensé en una forma ingeniosa de señalar una sentencia, y una rosa entregada a la víctima me pareció un buen toque de Snow. En cuanto a Dalila, los que están al día con mi fanfic de Una Profesional diferente, la conocen como la vencedora de los Quincuagésimo novenos juegos del hambre, una parte de mí siempre pensó que no todos veían las cosas como Finnick, que había gente aprovechada dispuesta a sacarle beneficio a todo, su cuerpo incluido. Obviamente, sigue siendo otra injusticia más, pero, al fin y al cabo no podían negarse, así que mejor buscar un modo de sentirte como algo más que un juguete. Resultó curioso meterme en la cabeza de alguien como Gloss, un profesional más que orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero, de igual modo que hay gente como Finnick y Cynthia, los hay de otra manera, convencidos de que toda la propaganda del Capitolio es cierta ¡Nos leemos en otro escrito! :D


	3. Sueños perseguidos

**Sueños perseguidos…**

* * *

 _Frauke Liesa, 13 años, vigésimo novenos juegos del hambre,_

Desde que tengo memoria llevo teniendo los mismos sueños. Viendo aquella corona de **oro** sobre mi cabeza ensangrentada y a ti.

Te veo a mi lado desde que te conocí, tus ojos, de un color **idéntico** al mío, persiguiéndome, buscándome, sacándome de mi infierno, de las voces que me persiguen y atormentan.

Las voces que hacen que los niños del orfanato se burlen y pisoteen mi **arte** , mis sueños y **plegarias.**

Plegarías por hablarte, encontrarte, protegerte y así protegerme a mí misma. Pero, desde luego no, plegarias para esto.

Aquel **duelo** sangriento al que llegué por ti, escuchar tu nombre, verte en la tarima, reconocerte. El chico que me dejaba **derretida** con una sola mirada, un reconocimiento, un amor.

Aquella persona que juré proteger.

Pero, ¿y tú? ¿podrás protegerme de mí misma?

Las voces se acercan, me dicen que me deshaga de todos y te resguarde a mí lado. Que debo ayudarte, conservarte…

¿Podrás protegerme de ellas? ¿Evitar el final sangriento que todos esperan?

Tú y yo, frente a frente, ningún superviviente.

Es lo que dicen las voces, esas **ocho** personas cuyas gargantas rasgué con mi látigo en un ataque de ira. Últimamente tengo muchos.

Veo enemigos por todas partes.

Enemigos que vienen tras nosotros, pretendiendo destrozarnos.

Al fin y al cabo, eso son los juegos del hambre, ¿no?

Una destrucción eterna por subsistir mientras perseguimos un solo sueño arrebatado, seguir vivos. Seguir juntos.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **.**

 **Explicaciones:** Hace tiempo participé en un Syot donde di vida a una tributo profesional llamada Amber y un proyecto de alianza me hizo conocer a un antiguo amigo llamado Diego y su tributo, la profesional del distrito 2, Arya. Acordamos hacer equipo para el próximo Syot, (que al final no se hizo por problemas de los que no hablaré). Yo quería una loca, él a un chico peculiar y soñador relacionado con ella y por ello me sugirió que fuera yandere. La historia sería que, por decisión del escolta, la cosecha de los chicos se celebraría antes y saldría el nombre de él. Pero ella, no está dispuesta a que se lo arrebaten de su lado, así que decide voluntariar. Obviamente es una locura pero, hoy mismo, después de ver el inicio del arco de Rena de " _Higurashi no naku koro ni_ " (capítulo 23) hice una búsqueda que me lo recordó. Las seis palabras subliñadas, [como es el apartado 3, (contando la sinopsis), son 3x2 =6. De igual que el de gloss era 2X2 = 4, doblo el número por diversión] un número al al azar, **ocho**. Y de ahí nació, Frauke Liesa (nombre random, gracias por la página de behin the name, Jeannine). No puse distrito porque Diego y yo no culminamos por decidimos, aunque él quería el tres. Espero que os guste lo que me salió. XD


	4. La primera vencedora

**La primera vencedora.**

* * *

 _Limb Stiff, **16** años, Distrito **7**_

Cuando lo anunciaron ni yo misma me lo creía.

¿Es que acaso no nos habían hecho sufrir bastante? No les bastaba con convertir el trece en un **cementerio,** a base de **bombas**? ¿Ejecutar aquellos de nuestros líderes que sobrevivieron? ¿Quitarnos todo, rebajándonos al mísero rango de esclavos?

Al parecer no.

–¡Eh, tú, idiota perdido! ¿¡Me puedes decir por qué estoy aquí!?–Le grito al guardia desde la celda del séptimo piso de esta inmunda torre. Pero él me ignora. –¿Qué pasa que además de idiota eres sordo? –Siempre he sido una persona **malhablada** , pero, desde que me eligieron en eso que llaman cosecha apartándome de mis padres, todo ha ido a peor.

Me siento frustrada, harta e **impotente,** y la ira es el mejor modo de canalizarlo.

El guardián de la celda se acerca a mí para golpearme, más que furioso, cuando otra persona lo frena.

–Déjala, ¡ya aprenderá a obedecer en la arena! –Le dice, me freno. ¿La arena? ¿Nos han apresado para llevarnos a una arena?

Al parecer sí.

 **.**

Cuando me sacan me arrastran junto a los demás, hijos de soldados, traidores, dirigentes rebeldes y así sigue la lista. Somos veinticuatro, un hombre y una mujer por cada distrito, exceptuando el trece, del que solo quedan **ruinas.**

El centro de un coliseo, allí es donde estamos, puestos como las estrellas de un nuevo experimento de venganza del Capitolio, donde debemos matarnos entre nosotros para conseguir un premio.

Una vida llena de riqueza.

Y ahí es cuando se desata el caos.

Los más jóvenes lloran, suplicando clemencia ante una multitud enfurecida que no hace más que gritar y tirarnos cosas. Exigiéndonos que nos matemos, estoy a punto de gritarles cuatro cosas cuando un chico del distrito cuatro hace lo innombrable.

–¡Y vosotros pensáis que os haré caso! ¡Estáis locos! – Grita, y, sin pensar, coge un arpón lanzándolo hacia un objetivo claro.

El trono de Arcana, la que se proclamó presidenta de Panem.

Pero este rebota ante una pared invisible y el chico recibe un disparo en el pecho.

El primer muerto.

Es como si un **ente** invisible la protegiera.

–Un campo de fuerza. –Murmura el elegido del tres y aprieta los puños, mientras intenta pobremente consolar a la niña de doce años de su distrito.

–Que esto os sirva de ejemplo, tributos. – Anuncia la mujer, solemne. –No importa como ocurra, solo uno sobrevivirá a esa contienda, si os alzáis contra mí moriréis como él, si os negáis también. Es el castigo a los rebeldes por su desacato, ver a sus hijos destruirse mutuamente para que aprendan de sus errores. – ¡Arg! Dicho así hasta suena decente.

Si no estuviera en esta contienda.

Pero lo estoy, y me niego a alzarme contra quiénes me apoyaron en la guerra.

O, al menos, lo hago, hasta que una chica del uno agarra una espada, proclamando cosas como injusticia, privilegio por derecho y más estupideces. Su distrito se vendió por una vida acomodada, el dos, peor todavía, mató a sus propios congéneres a traición, no me extraña que sean los primeros en coger las armas y atacar.

Y, otra vez, el caos, unos corren hacia las armas, otros lloran esperando la muerte y yo siento ganas de reprocharle su idiotez.

Pero cuando esa estúpida, Turmmie, se lanza hacia mí blandiendo esa espada que ni siquiera sabe manejar, se me acaban los argumentos.

Estoy harta, no quiero morir para satisfacer los deseos de Arcana como una marioneta, prefiero vivir, incluso aunque sea para escupirle a la cara.

Así que, ni corta, ni perezosa, esquivo su artimaña para buscar la primera hacha entre las armas y blandirla, chocándola una, dos, y tres veces, hasta que su arma vuela por los aires.

Y la chica me mira asustada, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de pasar.

–¡Estúpida! Si quieres matar, debes prepararte para ser asesinada también. –La retengo contra el suelo, llena de rabia y la **decapito**.

Y, por un momento, un solo momento, me siento aliviada.

Hasta que veo la mirada de mi compañero de distrito y advierto lo que acaba de pasar.

He caído en su juego.

Pero, ¿acaso hubiera sido mejor morir como una cobarde?

–Bien. – Digo más que firme, levantándome. – ¡Quieren un vencedor! ¡Lo tendrán! ¡Pero, desde luego, no un traidor como ella! –Señalo a la ya muerta chica del distrito uno y, los pocos rebeldes que siguen en pie, se detienen, virando la mirada hacia mí, a la par que la niña del tres se suicida, al igual que la compañera del que intentó asesinar a la presidenta.

La señal inequívoca de que me convertido en alguien digno de vivir, la primera vencedora y un **símbolo**.

* * *

 **.**

 **Nota:** Lo que hace el aburrimiento y las ganas de escribir xD. La edad salió al azar de un random entre las edades de mis vencedores hasta Oceana, la cual, hasta que aparece Finnick, es considerada como la más joven vencedora conocida con solo quince años. De igual modo el distrito de procedencia de la elegida, que se sorteó entre veinte, ya que me niego a creer que el primer vencedor fuera pactado por el Capitolio. Esto era un experimento, a ver como salía y como tal necesitaba de la cooperación de los tributos elegidos para llevarse a cabo, pero como es evidente, no todos están dispuestos a alzarse contra sus congéneres, de ahí el caos que creé. En cuanto a lo del dos y el uno como traidores, pues siempre lo pensé, al fin y al cabo son ricos y privilegiados por algo. Pienso que el cuatro, en cambio, tenía dos flancos y, como seguramente la primera cosecha era de rebeldes e hijos de estos, les tocó un rol inconformista, pero quién sabe. Hasta pronto.


	5. Amante ensangrentada

**Amante ensangrentada**

* * *

 _Cuando se ama el final se presiente, se nota un frío, un vacío tan triste, como en un film se adivina la escena, cuando se va. Se sabe cuando la historia concluye, si con excusas mis ojos rehuyes, por eso dime que me amas, y ya desde mañana nunca más._ [Laura Pausini – cuando se ama.]

 ** _Dalila Marín 16 Años – Distrito 4 – Quincuagésimo novenos juegos del hambre._**

.

Siempre presumí de saber exactamente el momento en que mi relación con Dolphin se terminó.

Fue cuando escuché su nombre en la cosecha.

Y advertí que los dos habíamos sido elegidos para representar a nuestro distrito en los juegos del hambre.

Fue extraño, yo la joven y bondadosa hija de los Marín, aquella que decía no comprender a los voluntarios, quiénes sacrifican vidas por riqueza o fama, estaba poniendo mi vida y la de mi novio en una balanza.

Nuestros cuerpos danzan con cada choque dando inicio a un baile, el último, semeja mentira que hace varios días tuviéramos una danza con un fin muy distinto.

El amor.

O al menos lo que creía que era.

En el edificio de justicia tuve una revelación, Mina, mi mejor amiga me lo dijo, que era afortunada porque el amor era otro tipo de **extorsión**.

Y yo, por más que me negara a creerla, no podía evitar pensar que aquello, la **decadencia** de nuestra relación fuera una señal.

Estaba desesperada, no ansiaba morir, menos matar, pero ahora, al igual que entonces, cuando me colé en la habitación de Dolphin, mi novio desde la tierna **edad** de trece, nada importa.

Solo que él es mi ventaja y debilidad a la vez.

Retrocedo haciéndole arquear una ceja, todo semeja tan irreal... No hace tanto nuestra danza tenía otro fin, una promesa. Le confesé mis miedos y él los solucionó. Me dijo " _Yo puedo hacerlo_ " " _Puedo matar a todos sin repercusión._ " Y me besó tal y como yo lo besaba, abrazándonos, acariciándonos, bailando. Sus labios sabían a menta, **menta pimentizada** , los míos a **bacon**. Era obvio que ni había esperado a lavarme pero, a las puertas de un **desafío** cuyo precio era la muerte, la higiene bucal era todo menos importante. " _Pero a cambio, debes prometerme dos cosas._ "

Su lanza es lenta pero firme cuando ataca, interpongo una de mis tonfas, la danza del viento, así llamaba él a mi estilo, porque en el momento en que me lanzaba al ataque era tan rápida y cortante con el viento.

" _Primero, ni se te ocurra frenar esto, quiero hacerte mía esta noche._ " Asentí llevando mis manos a su pantalón, incapaz de detenerme, lo más probable era que esa fuera la única noche en que nos permitieran hacerlo, debía aprovecharlo. " _Y segundo..._ "

 **.**

Tú y solo tú eres quién debe darme muerte...

Lo que intento hacer ahora, cortar su ataque, robarle el arma y tumbarlo, dejándolo a mi merced, más incapaz de seguir.

–¿Ocurre algo, amor mío? –Niego con la cabeza, mientras él acerca mi cuerpo al suyo, debo atacar, es mi única oportunidad para no terminar en un **cementerio**. –No estarás asumiendo tu muerte inminente, ¿verdad? –Otra negación pero sigo sin encontrar el valor de rematarlo, los dos estamos heridos, rasgados exteriormente e interiormente por las **atrocidades** que cometimos. Yo manipulando y él matando. –Porque eso es lo que pasará como no reacciones.

Me da una patada, desestabilizándome en un intento de agarrar su arma y hacerme frente, pero, en el último momento, mi mano va directa a su cuello.

–¡No! –Grito, aterrada, y por un momento es todo sangre, sangre que surge de su garganta y me baña, me aparto, con una mezcla de terror y asco, pero es demasiado tarde.

Dolphin está tendido a mis pies, bañando el suelo de rojo, pestañeo varias veces, incapaz de creerlo, pero su expresión sonriente a pesar de su dolor me devuelve a la realidad.

Está muriéndose por mi culpa. Mi decisión y sacrificio, me agacho frente a él besándolo casi llorando "te amo", quisiera decir, cualquier cosa que lo mitigara todo, pero ambos sabemos que es mentira.

Lo advertí aquella noche, mientras me envolvía entre deseo y placer, satisfaciendo fantasías nuestras y suyas, perdiendo mi virginidad sin contemplaciones, sea lo que fuera lo que sentía por él se había esfumado.

Lo seguía apreciando, pero ya no lo amaba.

Ya no lo hago.

Por eso en el momento en que suena el cañón, no siento ningún arrepentimiento.

– _Señoras y señores les presento a la vencedora de los Quincuagésimo novenos juegos del hambre, la amante ensangrentada, Dalila Marín._

La amante ensangrentada...

Supongo que es un buen nombre para quién hizo un mar de sangre de la persona con la que llevaba tres años saliendo. En mi distrito me trataron de todos los nombres, arpía, cruel, aprovechada, traicionera,... Cuando yo lo único que hacía era cumplir mi deseo, subsistir...

* * *

.

Lo mismo que hago cada vez que voy al Capitolio, cumplir deseos, no soy estúpida, sé que aquella gente es quién me apostaba por vernos enfrentarnos, pero también sé que semejaban ser los únicos que no criticaban mis actos a mis espaldas.

Lo que me hace aceptarlos sin resolución, poco importa si es solo deseo, es algo más que lo que tengo en casa, personas que aprecian mis dos facetas, lo que era y en lo que me convertí. Y por ello dispuestos a cumplir mis más puros caprichos...

Sí, quizás suene horrible, quizás un día despierte para ver que aquel amor que creo recibir noche tras noche no es más que una ilusión, pero, ¿acaso importa? No puedo negarme, así que mejor buscar el placer detrás de mi leyenda, ¿no creéis?

* * *

.

.

 **Nota:** Y aquí tenemos una cara más que conocida, nuestra hermosa Dalila, debo admitir que la primera historia que le imaginé era menos sentida, más cuando, ante el deseo de escribirla, busqué las palabras y el número, **3** , mi cabeza fue por dónde quiso pero bah, no me arrepiento. Amo a Laura Pausini de todos modos, sus canciones son más que hermosas. *_*


End file.
